Crash helmets (“helmets”) are used for a variety of purposes, providing cranial and neck safety protection for users in industries such as sports and leisure, equipment and vehicle operation, construction, military, law enforcement, and others. Helmets offer basic protection of head and neck areas, providing hard surfaces to deflect impacts from physical force or traumas that could cause temporary or permanent physical injury. Helmets can also provide other features beyond basic protection.
Conventional helmets may offer features such as heads-up displays, optical or aural protection, lighting, and communication systems. However, conventional helmet systems often require power sources or supplies that may be heavy or externally coupled to a helmet. Conventional helmets also require significant user interaction in order to activate or deactivate a feature. Equipment such as batteries, power cells, processors, communication transceivers, night/low vision goggle or visor systems can be implemented but require external electrical power supplies and electrical connections to a power supply. The external connections and power supplies are often bulky, difficult to use, and vulnerable to damage. Additionally, external components may require significant user interaction in order to attach and use the feature, creating a potential safety risk. For example, a motorcycle police officer attempting to activate and hold an external flash light while handling a notepad or other equipment exposes the officer to potential harm while preoccupied with activating his light. Military personnel using a heads-up display or night/low-vision system with their helmet while maneuvering through difficult terrain may risk damage or vulnerability due to external wires and power supplies inhibiting movement.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for electrical power for crash helmets and related systems without the limitations of conventional techniques.